Waiting
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: YUNJAE. ONESHOT. FF buatan a-xiah saudara saya. Selamat membaca :)


Title: Waiting

Genre: Romance. Drama.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho

Pairing: YunJae. YooSu

Warning: AU. OOC. Typo. Boys Love

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. Flame dan bash diizinkan lewat PM. Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

.

[Waiting]

.

"KIM JAEJOONG, ANDWAAEEE!"

SRAK

Lelaki itu melebarkan mata sipitnya, nafasnya memburu, merapalkan 'andwae' berkali-kali. Ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, istrinya, Kim Jaejoong terhempas ratusan meter setelah tertabrak mo – tunggu!

Ia kini berada di kamarnya, terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Menghela napas sejenak kemudian mengusap kepalanya dengan kasar. Bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya. Kejadian itu terus menghantui tidurnya, saat istrinya hampir meregang nyawa di depan matanya. Ia kembali menghempaskan tubuh atletisnya ke ranjang, berbaring.

CKLEK

Lelaki itu menoleh, melihat seseorang di dekat pintu kamarnya. Orang itu, Kim Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?"

Lelaki itu melengkungkan bibir hatinya ke atas. Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong menyiratkan kehawatiran, membuat dirinya merasa diperhatikan.

"Keringatmu banyak sekali, apa kau mau mandi? Akan kusiapkan air." Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamar itu, namun belum sampai kesana, tubuh mungilnya dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang.

DEG

Tubuh dalam pelukannya bergetar, Jaejoong seperti ketakutan.

Hening.

SRET

Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukan singkatnya dengan Jaejoong, "Aku...hanya.."

Jaejoong memotong ucapannya dengan cepat.

"Maaf.. harusnya aku membalas pelukanmu. Tapi, aku.. selama dua bulan ini belum mampu mengingatmu.. maaf membuatmua menunggu terlalu lama, Yunho ah."

Setelahnya, Yunho melihat punggung Jaejoong menjauh, masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air untuknya.

.

.

.

Yunho memakan sarapan paginya dengan lahap, meski hanya sepotong roti dengan selai stroberi kesukaannya. Tapi yang membuatnya istimewa adalah selai itu dibuat oleh Jaejoong dengan tangan terampilnya. Jaejoong benar-benar memperhatikan nutrisi untuknya.

"Kamarmu sudah rapi, apakah aku boleh izin pulang ke rumah?"

BRAK

Yunho meletakkan tempat selai ke meja makan dengan kasar, menimbulkan bunyi keras membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

"Berhenti berkata seolah-olah kau pembantu! Kau istriku, Jaejoong ah!"

TES

Jaejoong menangis. Kedua tangannya mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, namun air mata lain menyusul dengan derasnya.

Oh, God. Yunho merasa sangat bersalah, membentak Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menangis seperti ini. Tapi setiap hari Jaejoong selalu saja datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumahnya (rumah mereka berdua setelah menikah), menyiapkan air untuknya mandi, memasak, membersihkan halaman, mencabut rumput, menyapu, mengepel, hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan pelayan di rumahnya, kemudian Jaejoong akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan sorenya kembali datang mengerjakan semua itu sebelum Yunho pulang bekerja. Semua itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Pulanglah."

Jaejoong membungkuk sebelum melangkah menjauhi Yunho, ia tidak mau membuat Yunho tambah marah jika tidak menuruti perkataan namja itu.

.

.

.

BRAK

Yunho menendang kasar meja kerjanya. Manager di sebuah perusahaan iklan terkenal itu menghela napas berkali-kali. Ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya sejak Jaejoong mengalami amnesia.

"_Kau siapa?"_

"_Bicara apa kau, Jaejoongie? Dia suamimu."_

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, menghalau wajah polos Jaejoong ketika menatap dirinya 2 bulan lalu, saat pertama kali Jaejoong siuman dari koma selama 2 minggu. Seandainya ibunya tidak memberitahukan statusnya saat itu, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seperti sekarang ini. Jaejoong yang baik hati menerima semua ucapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya tanpa prasangka buruk sedikitpun, mengurus Yunho sebagaimana istri mengurus suaminya – meski lebih terlihat seperti menunaikan kewajiban saja.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?"

Yunho mendongak, melihat sahabat baiknya Yoochun berdiri di depan meja kerjanya, "Hmm, menurutmu?", ia malah bertanya balik.

Yoochun terkekeh seraya duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho dibatasi meja kerja itu. Seketika Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kekacauan di atas meja, terdapat kertas berceceran dengan gambar-gambar absurd Yunho.

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba bersuara. Keduanya menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Meski sesungguhnya Yoochun sengaja berdiam diri seperti itu. Biasanya Yunho akan bercerita sendiri tanpa disuruh, karena Yoochun tau sahabatnya ini pasti sedang ada masalah dan tak akan buka mulut meski ditanya, karena itu Yoochun menunggu. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Yunho akan berbicara, menanyakan kedatangannya pun tidak. Namja berstatus atasannya itu malah melanjutkan gambar-gambar absurd itu menjadi lebih absurd.

"Apa rencanamu besok, hyung?", akhirnya Yoochun bersuara karena tak tahan dengan keheningan itu, pertanyaan yang ditujukannya membuat Yunho mengernyit tak mengerti. Yoochun menunjuk kalender dinding dengan dagunya, terdapat lingkaran merah pada tanggal 10 Juni. "Yunjae", tulisan di sekeliling lingkaran merah tersebut. Yunho bukan orang yang romantis, dia bahkan selalu lupa tanggal-tanggal penting. Pernah suatu ketika Yunho lupa memberi hadiah ulang tahun kepada Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu mendiamkan Yunho selama 2 hari. Karena itu Yunho selalu menandai hari-hari penting berkaitan dengan Jaejoong di kalender dindingnya, meski cara itu sangat kuno menurut Yoochun.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, menyentuh kalendernya tepat pada lingkaran tersebut. Tahun ketiga pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong. Dengan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini, ia jadi semakin bingung apa yang harus dilakukan besok. Tidak ada rencana sama sekali, dan ia benar-benar lupa.

"Menurutmu?"

"Membuat anak sepertinya menyenangkan, hyung."

"Berhenti bicara ngawur atau kau akan mati sekarang juga, Park Yoochun." Desis Yunho tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Yoochun, ucapan frontal sahabatnya itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kasar sekali kau padaku, Yunnie." Yoochun berujar imut sambil bergelayut manja di tangan kanan Yunho.

"Menyingkir dariku, brengsek."

"Shireooo." Bukannya melepas lengan Yunho, Yoochun malah mengusel (?) kepalanya pada punggung tegap Yunho, "sentuh aku malam ini, Yunnie."

"YAH! APA-APAAN INI?!"

Kedua namja tampan nan absurd itu tersentak kaget melihat seorang namja imut berdiri di depan ruangan.

"Kau mendadak menjadi uke, eoh?"

Yoochun langsung menghampiri namja imut itu setelah melepaskan tangan Yunho.

"Baby Su ie, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Yoochun mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Junsu, kekasihnya.

"Hiks..hiks.. huweee.. kau jahat! Kau mau menjadi uke nya Yunho, tapi tidak mau menjadi uke ku. Huwee!" Junsu menangis keras di pelukan Yoochun. Yoochun jadi salah tingkah mengingat Junsu sering memintanya menjadi uke dalam hubungan mereka.

"Cup..cup...cup. Tenanglah, Baby Junsu. Aku hanya berniat menggoda Yunho."

"Tuh kan, kau menggoda Yunho. Huwee.." Junsu melepas paksa pelukan Yoochun. Membuat Yoochun semakin bingung.

"Baby Su, kau tidak mungkin menjadi seme."

"Wae? Aku kan imut dan juga menggemaskan. Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Berhenti memuji diri sendiri dan kembali bekerja, hyung. Banyak klien menunggu." Dengan tidak elitnya, Changmin menarik kerah kemeja Junsu dari belakang dan menyeret namja imut itu.

"Chunniiieee.. help mee..!"

"Jangan bawa kekasihku, monster jahat." Yoochun mengejar monster jahat bernama Changmin yang sedang menculik Junsu – kurang lebih begitu isi pikiran Yoochun.

Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan bawahan-bawahannya yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng itu. Kemudian kembali melihat kalender di depannya seraya tersenyum. Ia harus rileks sekarang, akhir-akhir ini ia memang sangat kaku. Apalagi ia harus berpikir mengenai ulang tahun pernikahannya besok.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Yunho sekarang. Duduk sendiri di kursi restoran bintang lima. Restoran yang sangat sepi itu sudah disewa Yunho khusus untuk malam ini. Hanya ada dirinya dengan makanan-makanan mahal yang tersaji di meja makan berlapis emas itu, menunggu sang istri datang dan duduk di hadapannya menikmati makan malam bersama. Apa yang diharapkan dari lelaki kaya yang kaku dan tidak romantis sepertinya? Ia hanya mengulang perayaan _anniversary_-nya dengan Jaejoong seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Menurutnya, dengan mengajak Jaejoong makan malam bersama saat ini, Jaejoong bisa mengingat kembali.

Hingga 30 menit berlalu, namja cantik yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Mungkin dia terlambat – pikir Yunho. Ah, ia benar-benar merindukan namja cantik itu. Kemarin dan hari ini ia lembur dan terpaksa menginap di kantor, jadi tidak bisa menemui sang istri. Jaejoong pun belum tahu perihal dirinya yang mengajak makan malam bersama. Ia ingin menikmati perasaan menyenangkan saat Jaejoong dengan sendirinya mengingat kebiasaan mereka ketika merayakan _anniversary_. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia begitu bodoh saat itu.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Yunho tersenyum melihat kedatangan Jaejoong. Setelah hampir 2 jam menunggu, istri cantiknya benar-benar datang. Itu berarti Jaejoong mengingatnya kan?

PLUK

Betapa terkejutnya Yunho, ketika berdiri hendak menyambut Jaejoong, tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya.

"Bodoh. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Jaejoong bertanya seraya terisak. Suaranya tenggelam karena kepalanya terbenam pada dada bidang Yunho, "aku tidak akan datang jika Yoochun tidak memberitahu."

Yunho tersentak, perkiraannya salah. Tapi ia tetap senang Jaejoong mau datang di malam yang dingin ini dengan hanya memakai kaos tipis. Tunggu dulu! Aissh Jaejoong benar-benar ceroboh. Istrinya bisa saja sakit, kan? Akhirnya Yunho memakaikan jasnya di tubuh mungil Jaejoong.

"Duduklah."

Jaejoong segera duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho. Entah kenapa mukanya bersemu merah kala melihat senyum Yunho.

"Pelayan, bisa tolong gantikan makanannya?"

"Kenapa, Yunho? Tidak perlu diganti, kan? Meski agak dingin, tapi hargailah makanan ini."

Yunho tersenyum. Istri cantiknya tidak berubah. Sangat menyayangi makanan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Yunho ketika Jaejoong tak kunjung memakan makanannya.

"Apa aku bisa makan dalam keadaan seperti ini?!" tanya Jaejoong balik agak berteriak, membuat Yunho terkesiap. Ada apa dengan namja cantik itu?

"Kau seenaknya saja makan tanpa memikirkan perasaanku? Apakah kau tau aku khawatir? Semalam kau tidak pulang, juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Ah, maksudku, kau tidak menghubungiku. Kau lupa bahwa aku tidak tau nomor ponselmu? Ah, maksudku bukan tidak tau, tapi aku lupa. Kau juga dengan seenaknya menunggu disini tanpa memberitahuku, membuatmu menungguku terlalu lama, dan bodohnya kau tetap menunggu. Tapi aku jelas lebih bodoh mau datang kesini tanpa tau apa-apa. Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya?"

Yunho melongo. Istrinya hampir kembali seperti saat sebelum amnesia, sangat cerewet dan bicaranya cepat, membuat senyumnya terkembang sendirinya.

"Wae? Kenapa senyum-senyum?"

"Mianhae. Terima kasih sudah datang." Ucap Yunho seraya mengusap tangan Jaejoong di atas meja, "makanlah."

.

.

.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak makanan, tetapi Jaejoong masih saja melahap es krim vanilla di cup besar dengan lahap.

"Ung, Yun. Aku..."

Yunho tersenyum menunggu kelanjutannya. _Cherry lips_ Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sisa es krim di mulutnya menambah kesan sexy bibirnya, ah Yunho merindukan itu.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka jas Yunho, memperlihatkan tubuh mulusnya yang menerawang dibalik kaos tipisnya, "A..aku.. malam ini akan menunaikan kewajiban sebagai istri di.. ran..jang." ucapnya terbata seraya menunduk dalam.

Apa yang baru saja didengarnya? Apakah saat ini Yunho bermimpi? Kenapa tiba-tiba...

"Yoochun bilang.. kau sudah berpuasa selama 2 bulan ini dan menjadi _idiot_."

Oh, benar saja dugaan Yunho. Yoochun si jidat lebar itu dalangnya. Dan apa kata terakhirnya tadi? _Idiot_? Hell! Ia bahkan jauh lebih pintar dari Yoochun.

"Jangan dengarkan si otak mesum itu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Bohong! Yunho, you're a liar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, istri cantiknya ini mendadak polos sejak amnesia. Lain lagi jika Jaejoong memintanya ketika sebelum amnesia, istrinya sangat mesum dan menggoda.

"Tapi, Yun. Aku siap." Jaejoong mendongak. Mencoba meyakinkan suaminya.

"Kau yakin? Akan kuberi tau satu hal yang menarik. Jika kita melakukannya, akan sampai pagi, lho."

DEG

Jaejoong merinding. Sampai pagi? Apa biasanya memang seperti itu? Secepat mungkin Jaejoong memakai kembali jas Yunho. Memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Yunho terkekeh, mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong. "Gwaenchana. Aku akan menunggu."

.

.

.

'_Yah! Kau tidak tau ini jam berapa, eoh?'_

Yunho terkesiap mendengar nada tak suka dari seberang telepon.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri, Yoochun ah."

'_Eoh? Hyung? Ini masih jam 3 pagi.. tapi.. aaah, kau masih 'tegang'? Jinjja, hyung! Tidak sia-sia kau berpuasa 2 bulan. Jaejoongie pasti sangat _sexy_.'_

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek! Hentikan imajinasimu tentangnya!"

'_What's wrong, bro? Kau sedang 'menikmatinya', kan?'_

"Menikmati gundulmu! Kau bilang apa padanya, hah?! Gara-gara kau, aku terus kepikiran hingga tidak bisa tidur!" Yunho melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya frustasi.

'_Hyung, kau bermain sendiri?'_

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, _idiot_!"

BLAM

Yunho menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar setelah menutup teleponnya, kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa Jaejoong datang dan meyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk Yunho. Sebelumnya Yunho sudah menyuruh para maid membersihkan rumah dengan baik sebelum Jaejoong datang. Namja cantik itu akan memaksa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri jika rumah terlihat tidak sesuai di matanya. Ia ingin mengajak Jaejoong sarapan bersama.

"Yun, matamu memerah. Kau tidak tidur?"

Ditanyai seperti itu oleh Jaejoong membuat Yunho salah tingkah, "Gwaenchana, aku tidur meski hanya 1 jam." Ucapnya setelah menerima sepotong roti dengan selai nanas dari Jaejoong.

"Apa ada masalah? Apa karena semalam? Kau marah padaku?"

"Ani. Bukan itu.. aku.. hanya..." ia bingung memberikan alasan seperti apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia jujur bahwa ia semalam bermain sendiri sambil membayangkan sang istri?

"Jangan sia-siakan waktu istirahatmu. Kau bisa sakit. Nanti malam, apa perlu kutemani? Aku.."

"Jangan!"

Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong cepat.

"Ma..maksudku, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku akan menjaga diri dengan baik." Wajah Yunho merona. Meski sangat ingin, ia pasti tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya jika Jaejoong menemaninya nanti malam. Tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh egois.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, membuat Jaejoong mengernyit heran. Tapi, ia sangat senang Yunho akan menjaga dirinya dengan baik.

"Ehem." Yunho berdehem, "Istirahat makan siang nanti, maukah kau membawakan makanan untukku?" tanya Yunho setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Memakanmu. Ah, maksudku kimchi jjigae dan telur dadar gulung."

.

.

.

Yunho tau, Yoochun bersembunyi di balik meja kerja seorang karyawati di bagian personalia. Entah memang untuk menghindarinya atau pemodusan agar melihat paha mulus si karyawati dari bawah. Dan saat ini, si jidat lebar itu sedang meringkuk karena melihat sepatunya dari kejauhan. Tanpa tau bahwa Yunho sudah menyuruh karyawati itu menyingkir dan terpampanglah tampak belakang Yoochun.

"Yoochunnie.." panggil Yunho dengan suara imut. Tubuh meringkuk di depannya merinding.

"Bogoshipo. Keluarlah sebelum Yunnie menendang pantat teposmu itu."

"Ampun, hyung! Ampun!" Yoochun bersimpuh memegangi kaki jenjang Yunho. Tidak apalah harga dirinya jatuh asalkan tidak mendapat amukan Yunho. Yunho sangat mengerikan jika marah.

"Kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi kau harus menolongku."

"Siap, hyung!" Yoochun serta merta berdiri seraya memberi hormat kepada Yunho.

.

.

.

Ia sudah sampai di kantor Yunho, tentunya setelah Yunho memberitahu alamatnya lewat pesan singkat. Hatinya berdebar kencang. Ini pertama kalinya (sejak amnesia) ia membawakan makan siang Yunho ke kantor. Apakah namja itu merindukannya? Menyukai masakannya? Ah, ia jadi tak sabar bertemu suaminya. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah itu Yunho? Seorang namja yang duduk di cafetaria bersama seorang wanita cantik dan tinggi. Mata bulat Jaejoong menyipit memastikan orang itu benar-benar Yunho. Dan matanya seketika terbelalak melihat tampak samping Yunho, namja itu sedang disuapi! Dan tangan wanita di sebelahnya merangkul Yunho erat. Hell!

Segera ia berbalik menjauhi kantor Yunho dan memanggil taksi yang lewat di depannya. Tanpa bisa dihentikan, air matanya mengalir.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Yunho baru bisa pulang karena rapat penting (?) yang tidak dapat dihindari. Ia merasa begitu ceroboh tidak menunggu Jaejoong membawakan makan siang di ruang kerjanya dan tidak bisa menghubungi namja cantik itu karena tidak sempat.

"Aku pulang." Yunho terkejut melihat Jaejoong duduk sendiri di ruang makan. Jam 8 malam biasanya Jaejoong sudah pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Jaejoong pasti ngambek (?). Ah Yunho jadi tak sabar melihat wajah lucu istrinya ketika merajuk.

"Jae.."

SRAK

Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Yunho. Tuh kan? Benar dugaan Yunho.

"Mian.." Yunho berniat mengusap kepala Jaejoong namun langsung ditepis tangan putih Jaejoong.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Pergi saja dengan wanita itu!"

Tunggu dulu! Wanita siapa? Yunho tidak terima ini. Jaejoong berkata seolah-olah ia selingkuh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho bertanya baik-baik.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh! Aku tau kau pintar. Tapi kau tak cukup pintar menyembunyikan wanita simpananmu itu! Kau bahkan tidak memakan makanan yang kubuat dan malah disuapi wanita itu! Kau suka, eoh?!"

Yunho memproses ucapan cepat Jaejoong. Makan siang? Bersama wanita? Disuapi? Ah.. istrinya pasti salah paham.

"Hey, itu Jihye."

Jaejoong mulai menangis, "Masa bodo (?) dengan namanya. Kau suka wanita seksi sepertinya, hah?! Baiklah aku memang tidak seksi, dan juga seorang namja. Tapi salah kau sendiri meni..."

"Berhenti atau kumakan kau sekarang juga." desis Yunho. Seketika Jaejoong terdiam meski kadang terisak.

Tidak, bukan karena marah. Yunho sangat senang malah Jaejoong mulai terbuka dan cemburu. Tapi kasihan juga melihat Jaejoong berusaha berbicara di tengah isakannya.

DUARRR

Malam yang gelap itu seketika terang karena cahaya dari kembang api. Percikan apinya yang berwarna-warni menambah keindahan malam berbintang itu. Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lembut, mengajak sang istri keluar rumah melihat kembang api yang sengaja disiapkannya.

Melihat wajah takjub Jaejoong di sampingnya membuat hatinya berdebar hangat. Istri cantiknya sangat menyukai kembang api. Keindahan Jaejoong bahkan melebihi kembang api itu.

GREP

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari samping, beresiko memang. Tapi ia ingin menciptakan suasana romantis di antara mereka. Bercengkrama di malam hari ditemani kembang api yang bersahut-sahutan, romantis bukan? Apalagi Jaejoong sedang marah karena salah paham. Merasa tak ada perlawanan dari Jaejoong, ia semakin berani bertindak dan mengecup _cherry lips_ Jaejoong, dan semakin indah saja ketika melihat Jaejoong bersemu.

"Jihye itu adikku."

Jaejoong menoleh. Mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu berkali-kali. Kemudian menunduk dalam. Membuat Yunho terkekeh. Jaejoong pasti sangat malu, Yunho sangat yakin.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak ingat."

CUP

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong lagi, "Gwaenchana. Lagipula aku juga salah. Lalu kemana makananku?"

"Aku sangat kesal tadi, jadi kumakan saja semuanya."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat ingin."

"Mianhae."

Yunho tersenyum, "Sudahlah, jangan minta maaf terus. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memakanmu."

Jaejoong terkesiap, wajahnya terlihat panik. "Se..sekarang juga?" tanya Jaejoong takut.

"Bercanda. Sampai saatnya tiba, aku akan tetap menunggu."

.

.

.

"Chunniiiee.. yang benar dong memegangnya." Junsu kesal karena sedari tadi Yoochun tidak memegang pegangan pada petasan tembaknya dengan benar. Tangannya jadi sedikit melepuh karena terkena panasnya langsung.

"Mian, baby. Aku terlalu senang melihat mereka berdua." Sahut Yoochun seraya melihat ke arah teras rumah Yunho dari balik rerumputan di halaman luas rumah itu. Diikuti Junsu memandang pasangan suami istri itu.

"Semoga Jae hyung cepat kembali." Ucap Junsu diamini Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Hyung, tembakkan lagi kembang apinya!" seru Changmin memerintah Yoochun.

"Brengsek! Iya aku tau. Huh, kenapa kau ikut kesini sih, Min?" Yoochun kesal setengah mati. Ia hanya meminta Junsu ikut untuk membantunya, tapi bocah setan a.k.a Changmin malah ikut dan mengejeknya setelah tau ini adalah bentuk hukuman dari Yunho untuknya.

"Aku kan juga ingin melihat mereka bahagia."

"Bahagia gundulmu! Kau hanya membahagiakan perutmu itu."

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa, kan? Yunho hyung pasti dengan senang hati mentraktirku makanan enak jika tau aku ikut membantu," Ujar Changmin percaya diri meski sebenarnya ia hanya memerintah Yoochun saja, "Kan ada sinetron 'Sayangi perutku', hyung."

END


End file.
